


Shards in the Moon

by sunnidaydreamer



Series: Shards in the Moon [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi, Pre-Season 5, Shiro's not a clone, pan Shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnidaydreamer/pseuds/sunnidaydreamer
Summary: The Voltron team receives an invite to a strange planet and the possibility of a new ally.





	1. Sethea

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 edited a bit, added hyperlinks to my ~~bad~~ art of Valriya and her mom.

It had all happened quicker than they could blink; one minute they were getting attacked by the Galra, next thing they knew ships from a nearby planet had swarmed their foes and decimated them. They had received an invitation from said planet, an invitation to come and speak about a possible alliance and having them join the coalition. Before they even had time to get there they had been attacked by a small nearby fleet of Galra fighters, who seemed to also be heading to the planet.

The sector of space they were in was mostly free from the Empire, small independent planets that governed themselves, and it seemed the Galra were taking each planet one at a time for now. Which would explain the sudden invite to one of the planets, called Sethea, and talk of joining the coalition. Looking at the planet it looked a lot like Earth or Arus, mostly blue with large landmasses and white cloud coverage.

"Is everyone OK?" asked Shiro.

Everyone responded in the positive, and they began preparing to enter the atmosphere.

\--

As they got closer they noticed a large grassy area where they could safely land the castle, away from the houses and crowd that had gathered to watch. Once landed they exited, dressed in their armor and Coran following, heading toward the gathered people. Much to their surprise, the crowd was made up of a myriad of aliens, all very different from each other, some reminding them of mythical creatures they had heard of on Earth.

"Is that...a werewolf? And a dragon lady?" Lance whispered to Hunk.

"Looks like it. There's a Minotaur too!" Hunk whispered back.

"All right you two, enough staring, it's rude," Shiro spoke up suddenly, making the two jump slightly. Then he noticed Allura and Coran. "Hey, are the two of you OK?"

They were staring forward, seemingly shocked before Allura whispered to Shiro. "In the crowd...there are...Alteans,"

He looked at her in surprise, looking back to the people watching them; sure enough among them appeared to be several Alteans. "How is that possible?" he whispered to himself.

"Are you the paladins of Voltron?" someone from the crowd asked.

Shiro refocused himself, looking to the Altean woman who had spoken. "Yes. We received an invitation to come here-"

"From her Majesty, yes, she told us we would have visitors soon. That they would be the paladins of Voltron, and we were to show them to the palace."

Well, thought Shiro, she was certainly on top of things, this queen. This could be a good thing.

"Then, can you take us there now?"

She nodded, moving away from the crowd and gesturing for them to follow. Shiro put a hand on Allura's shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile as he began walking after their guide. It wasn't far to the palace, it could be clearly seen from the village, and soon they were ascending the stairs to the castle. Allura kept looking around, tears in the corners of her eyes as if she couldn't believe it.

"Princess, are you alright?" Coran asked, jogging a bit to catch up to her.

"Coran, there are other living Alteans! And their castle, it's so much like-"

"I know, Princess. It's so much like Altea, it's a shock." He smiled sadly, eyes shimmering with tears of his own.

It wasn't a long walk to the throne room, where they were greeted by another crowd, and standing near the throne were two more Altean women and a man with foxlike ears and a fluffy tail.

"Greetings Paladins, to Sethea. My name is Ceta, queen of this planet. This is my husband, Asan," The [queen](https://78.media.tumblr.com/2a689f68e4fa86cc6a4a1854112fba7a/tumblr_pdn4r9OJWG1qlsqy2o3_1280.png) gestured to the fox-eared man, who stood taller than her by several feet and was well muscled, with black hair and green eyes. "and my youngest daughter, [Valriya](https://78.media.tumblr.com/60592f1a39d6050f0b2749c0fd4f4b75/tumblr_pdn4r9OJWG1qlsqy2o4_400.png)." 

"Hello, and thank you for inviting us, your majesties. My name is Allura, princess of Altea." Allura said as she moved to the front of the group. "Please, before we begin I must know; are some of your people Altean? Is it possible?" her voice wavered at the end, the tears returning.

"Yes, my princess, many of our people have Altean blood. There was a group that arrived here, those who managed to escape the destruction of Altea it is said. They interbred with the native population and over time the result is what you see." She smiled at Allura, coming forward with open arms. "The natives were a naturally shapeshifting people, and as the years passed they gained more control over their abilities,"

She took Allura's hands in her own, a gentle smile on her face. "We have a legend, that you had escaped, but until now there was no proof of it. I am honored to meet you, your highness."

It was too much for Allura, who went to her knees as her body shook with weak sobs. Coran and Lance rushed forward, kneeling on either side of her.

"Allura!"  
"Princess!"

Queen Ceta knelt as well, taking the princess's face in her hands, as Princess Valriya came over to hand her a handkerchief. "There, there princess," she dabbed lightly at Allura's tearstained face. "I know that this must be quite a shock for you. Please, come with me, all of you."

Coran helped Allura to her feet, hands under her elbows, as the Queen and her family guided them to a side room. A servant bowed as she passed, opening the door for her, and she nodded in thanks. "Please, send for some refreshments for our guests."

"Of course my lady."

The servant left with a quick bow to the queen as she motioned to the couches. "Please, sit."

The group did so, Lance and Pidge quickly making themselves comfortable, as Coran moved to stand next to Allura. "You said there was a legend among your people of my survival? Why did they never come to find me?"

"Fear." It was Princess Valriya who spoke next. "Their fear of meeting the same fate as the rest of Altea kept them from searching."

Allura nodded slowly, imagining how afraid the survivors must have been, first losing Altea, then landing on a foreign planet. It must have been awful.

"Our family is descended from the leader of those Alteans, she took charge and I suppose it just fell into place. After her death, her children led, then their children and so on." she continued.

"I see," Allura looked at her hands, trying to take it all in, as a knock sounded at the door.

"Mistress, I have the refreshments."  
"Enter,"

The doors opened to admit a servant pushing a trolley piled with food and drink. "Please, help yourselves, paladins. It is the least we can do."

Hunk, Lance, and Pidge stood, heading to the trolley and taking a plate each, as well as a drink.


	2. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and the princess get to know each other a bit, and a party is held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever since I touched this story, but a lot of that is lack of energy, inspiration, and the fandom getting butthurt over the past two seasons. I'll try to update more often, but I won't promise anything.
> 
> Also, yes this will be an OC/canon character story, it's taken hold and won't leave. As such, I feel it necessary to point out that I view Shiro as bi/pan and yes, Adam will be mentioned later. They say in this interview [here](http://daxterdd.tumblr.com/post/176105115786/interview-quote) that Shiro's sexuality is left up to viewer interpretation, as they didn't want anyone feeling left out.
> 
> Also, the outfits for Pidge and Valriya come from Love Nikki, just ignore the hair and such it's the dresses that I imagined them in. But I couldn't think of any good outfits for Shiro, Hunk, and Lance. If anyone has any ideas let me know!

The next few hours were filled with questions, from both Allura and Coran, about Sethea; the culture, how they had stayed hidden from Zarkon, everything. The Queen gave the others permission to look around the castle if they wished, Shiro and Pidge lingering behind because of their own curiosity. Shiro also noticed that Princess Valriya happened to be sneaking looks at him for a while now, jumping slightly and blushing when he caught her. She placed a hand on her mother's shoulder, leaning down to whisper something in her ear quickly, before making to leave the room. She glanced at Shiro as she left, as if trying to convey something to him, and Pidge nudged his side.

"Looks like you might have an admirer." she teased.

Shiro chuckled softly and shook his head, but he still couldn't help looking at the door after the princess.

"Well? Go get her, tiger." Pidge said with a soft laugh.

Shiro shook his head again but still made for the door, hoping to catch up to the princess. He saw her shortly after entering the throne room, lingering by a window; she must have heard him enter because she turned to look, a smile on her face.

"Your friends seem to be enjoying themselves," She motioned for him to come over, looking back out the window as she did.

He walked over to her, standing a respectable distance away, and looked out the window. Lance and Hunk stood outside in what appeared to be a garden, chatting with some of the locals. Or flirting in Lance's case, judging by the giggling women around him. Hunk was surrounded by children, one hanging off of each arm, all of them laughing. A smile crept its way onto his face, the sight reminding him of what they were fighting for: peace for the universe.

"Tell me, black paladin-"  
"Please, call me Shiro, princess."  
"Shiro then. Would you like to walk with me a while? I would like to get to know you better,"

He turned to look at her, green eyes hopeful and found he didn't want to deny her. After all, a walk couldn't hurt, right? He offered his arm and she smiled brighter.

"I would love to walk with you princess. Lead the way,"

They left the window, walking down a long hallway lined with windows, as Shiro thought of what to say.

"Tell me about yourself," offered Valriya. "About your homeworld."

Shiro's shoulders slumped in relief; that he could do.

\--

By the time he was done describing the Galaxy Garrison, they had arrived in another part of the garden, walking up to a small fountain surrounded by red and blue flowers. A white gazebo stood nearby, with matching chairs benches and a small table. The princess led him to the gazebo, settling herself on the bench and looking at him expectantly. Shiro took a seat next to her, careful not to sit on her gown, and looked out at the garden. It reminded him of some of the gardens he'd seen on the internet, large and beautiful and full of flowering plants.

"My mother was hoping to have a party tonight, to celebrate the good that Voltron has done. She plans to negotiate with your lady about aid tomorrow," Valriya looked at him. "I was wondering if you would escort me? As I said, I'd like to get to know you more,"

Shiro was speechless for a moment, wondering what going to the party with her might affect. Could he get in trouble for being too friendly with her? Would no one care and just see it as them going together, nothing more? He didn't want to overstep his boundaries. 

"Are you sure it would be alright?"

Valriya tilted her head slightly as if confused that he even had to ask. "Why wouldn't it be?"

Shiro took his time answering. "Well you see, princess, on Earth normal people don't really interact with royals. That's usually looked down on, the mindset being that normal people aren't good enough to interact with them. Like they're on another level."

"How strange, why would normal people be any different? People are people,"

"I don't really understand it myself, to be honest." Shiro admittedly was a bit surprised at the princess's words, but then again Allura was a princess, and she acted no differently around them then if she wasn't. Sure she sometimes pulled the princess card, but that was rare. Maybe it was an alien thing.

"But, to answer your question, I'd love to go to the party with you."

Valriya smiled again, before suddenly hugging him. "Thank you! I am so happy you agreed. Oh, forgive me!" She quickly let go, pulling away with a guilty look. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have invaded your space without asking,"

Shiro was stunned, jaw dropped in surprise; it took a long moment for him to regain his composure. He blinked a few times and shook his head. "No it's OK, I understand. You were just really happy, right?"

"Yes, but it was still rude of me to jump you like that." She looked apologetic, obviously regretting her actions.

Shiro smiled at her. "It's OK, princess, I forgive you."

She sighed in relief, shoulders drooping, and smiled at him once more. But before she could speak again another voice spoke up. "Princess Valriya, Sir Paladin, the Queen requests you both return to the drawing room. She would like to discuss preparations for tonight's gala."

"Of course, right away."

Both stood from the bench, heading back to where the Queen still was with Allura, Coran, and Pidge. It didn't take them long, following behind the guard, and when they arrived Lance and Hunk were already there. The new arrivals seated themselves on the couches, all attentive to what the Queen had to say.

"Thank you for coming so quickly, my dears. Now for tonight, I would like to know: do you require clothes for the party? Some can be acquired if need be,"

"I will not," replied Allura, "but the paladins will no doubt. They arrived at the castle ship with little more than the clothes on their backs after all."

Queen Ceta nodded before turning to a nearby servant. "Please send for Saeva, the tailor. Her home is just at the end of the street."

"Yes, my lady," the servant left to fulfill their mission.

"Please, feel free to give your own input on your outfits, they will be yours to keep after all."

"You're too kind, your highness," Allura said, a wide smile on her face.

"Now," continued the Queen, "are any of your people unable to eat certain foods?"

"No."  
"I'm fine with most anything."  
"No allergies here."  
"I'm good."  
"I'll be alright."

"Good, there will be a variety there, but I wanted to be sure to be safe." Queen Ceta looked at Princess Valriya. "Valriya,"

"Yes, mother?" She sat up a bit straighter.

"Make sure of which of your siblings will be in attendance, would you dear?"  
"Of course," She stood and left the room quickly.

"My lady, Saeva has arrived."

"Excellent! Now, which of you would like to go first?"

\--

It was sunset when the party began, the whole village somehow managing to fit in the ballroom, everyone dressed to the nines. Lance had jumped at the chance to go with the tailor first, Pidge and Keith putting it off until the last possible moment. Saeva had brought several premade outfits for them, going through them with each paladin and making adjustments as needed. 

It's a much needed night of relaxation for the team, the worries of the war far away for now, but the stress of negotiations on the horizon meant that they should take advantage of this leisure time as much as they could. Shiro, Keith, and Pidge had to admit, however, that they felt kind of silly all dressed up as they were. Hunk barely seemed to notice, and Lance and Allura seemed to be in their element in the best of ways. Shiro held a glass of what appeared to be wine in his hand, sipping on it every now and then, as he looked through the crowd for Princess Valriya.

He finally spotted [her](https://78.media.tumblr.com/b8f59b8e59d1e9d75209464605dc0653/tumblr_pdn4r9OJWG1qlsqy2o2_500.png) near the entrance, standing next to Allura, and wondered if he should make his way over to her. After all, she seemed occupied at that moment, and it would be rude to interrupt. Still, he wove his way through the crowd, stopping a few feet away from the Princesses, and took another sip from his glass. Allura wandered away shortly after, heading for the refreshments lined along the wall, and Valriya turned to see him; she smiled brightly and walked over.

"Forgive me, Shiro, have I kept you waiting?"

"Not at all, I understand." Shiro grabbed a glass for the princess from the tray of a nearby servant, offering it to her with a small smile.

"Thank you," She took the glass and immediately took a long sip, sighing softly when done. "I only ask that you don't let me drink too much, I'm told I'm quite the lightweight."

Shiro nodded with a smile, offering his arm to her. "Shall we, my Lady?"

Valriya laughed softly, slipping her arm through his, and falling into step beside him. "Shall we pick up our conversation from earlier today? You were telling me about Earth."

"Actually, I'd like to hear more about you, if that's alright."

The princess seemed surprised at this, blushing a little as she thought of where to begin. "Well, let's see. I'm the youngest of fourteen-"  
"I'm so sorry for interrupting," Valriya nodded. "Did you say fourteen?"  
"Yes, I did. My father and mother both wanted a large family, and it seems that they simply didn't know when to stop if I'm perfectly honest. Mother has actually been talking about having another, now that I think of it."

Shiro's eyes went wide; they were planning on more? Was that a good idea?

"It's a bit much I agree, but they've always made time for all of us, and have a good deal of help. They try their best with us, and always make sure we are taken care of." 

Before she could go on, they were approached by two young women, one of which was very similar to Valriya's father in appearance, the other looking more insect-like with grey skin, all black eyes, and clear wings. "Hello, little sister! I see you and the black paladin are getting acquainted."

She extended her hand to him, grasping his forearm firmly before letting go, and smiled wider. "I am Princess Arelle, and this is my beloved Sirah."

The woman next to her nodded politely, a small smile on her face, and addressed Valriya. "Valriya will you be stopping by soon? The girls have been pleading to see you. They swear you have forgotten them in your medical studies."

Valriya laughed a clear, melodic sound, and nodded. "Of course, I will see them soon, please tell them that. I could never forget them, no matter how deep my studies are."

Shiro felt a warmth in his chest, a happy sort of feeling bubbling up inside. Little things, like this, little reminders that there was life outside of the war. Parents, siblings, children, just people living their lives normally; but then it soured. How quickly could that change, how fast could this simple conversation between sisters disappear from the galaxy because of the Galra, because of people like Zarkon? A frown overtook his smile, and he looked down.

"Oh dear! It seems I may have said something wrong."

Huh? Shiro raised his eyes, taking in the worried faces in front of him.

"Have I offended?" Arelle asked, an apologetic look in her eyes. 

"Ah, no! Forgive me, I let my mind wander. Please forgive my rudeness,"

Princess Arelle laughed suddenly, shoulders shaking as she did, Lady Sirah shaking her head with a small laugh. "There is nothing to forgive, sir, my Arelle does tend to prattle on."

The laughter stopped and the taller woman put a hand to her chest in mock offense. "Prattle on, me? My good lady, I am hurt!"

Shiro found himself laughing along with the trio this time, the dark thoughts drifting away for now, but ever lingering in the back of his mind. Princess Arelle smiled again at them. "Well little sister, I think it's time that Sirah and I took our leave, we still have to greet Mother and Father after all."

They walked away with a wave, leaving Shiro and Valriya to themselves again. The princess turned to look at him, a bit of concern on her face. "Are you certain you are alright? Would you like to step outside for a bit?"

Shiro shook his head, handing his empty glass to a passing servant, Valriya doing the same, and smiled. "Anyway, you were telling me about yourself. Something about fourteen kids?"

Valriya laughed again. "Yes, as I was saying, I am the youngest. I've been studying medicine, and have a little experience with combat. Though I admit, I am terrible at it."

"You're studying to be a doctor? That must be difficult," Shiro said. The princess smiled fondly, looking over the crowd around them.  
"The hardest part is seeing people in pain. If I have the knowledge to treat them, then I can help them." Her smile fell. "I had to watch as my eldest brothers wife died, wasting away from an illness we couldn't identify. I was there with him as she passed,"

Shiro was silent, looking at Valriya sadly. He knew what it was like, to lose a family member to illness. "I'm sorry for your loss," It was all he could think to say.

She smiled sadly and looked up at him. "Thank you. It was some time ago but, I know Zaeden has never really gotten over losing her."

Shiro cleared his throat before offering her his other hand as a slow song started to play. "May I have this dance?"

Valriya smiled, taking his hand and tugging him gently to the dancefloor. "Yes!"

Shiro put his hand on her waist, holding the other firmly, and together they began to spin around the dance floor, other couples steadily joining them. He found himself looking into her eyes, holding her gaze for a long period before looking away with a blush. Valriya smiled widely, holding in a laugh as he spun her in place before drawing her close. They returned to the initial position as they made they're way around the room, stopping only for Shiro to dip her, passing by a wide-eyed Lance and Hunk. 

"Did you know Shiro could dance?" Lance asked Hunk.  
"No, but he's pretty good isn't he?"  
"Yea, AND he's dancing with a Princess!" Lance sulked a bit. He'd tried to get Allura to dance but she had turned him down in favor of talking to the Queen some more.

As they passed to two the music began slow, the song coming to an end not long after. The dancing couples bowed to each other as the last notes played, and again Shiro and Valriya's eyes met. Her cheeks were flushed a light pink, and her eyes sparkled happily. Her smile was so contagious that he smiled as well, the warm feeling from earlier returning.

After they danced Valriya directed them to the banquet table, encouraging Shiro to partake in some of the planets delicacies. "Just stay away from the Helas tarts and wine, unless you have a partner for the night. It's quite potent." She pointed to a few plates of pastries, topped with a dark blue fruit like a blueberry, and several glasses of deep red-purple wine. 

"Helas tarts and wine?" Shiro asked. If it was what it sounded like, was it really OK for it to be there? Then again, as long as you knew what it was...  
"The others! Have they been told what these are?"

The princess gasped softly, hand over her mouth. "I'm not sure! Oh no, we need to find them!" She scanned the room, spotting Lance among a group of young ladies. "There's Lance. I'll go get him and bring him here, you see if you can find any of the others." 

She took off, carefully finding her way through the crowd, as Shiro tried to find any of the others. Near the windows at the end of the refreshments table stood Hunk, holding a plate with various samples on it. Including the Helas tart.

"Hunk, no! Don't eat that tart!" He nearly shrieked as he took off in a run toward him. Hunk had what looked like a cocktail weenie halfway to his mouth when he noticed Shiro.

"Hey, Shiro! Have you tried any of the food yet? They have some amazing stuff here. I'm gonna see if I can talk to the cooks, maybe get some new recipes-" Shiro snatched the tart from the plate, panic receding slightly. "Uh..."

"Did anyone tell you what these are?" Shiro asked as he tried to catch his breath.  
"No, but they looked tasty so I grabbed one to try." Hunk said, still confused. "You OK? What's wrong with them?"  
"What about the wine next to them, did you have any of it?"  
"No, I have a drink already. What's going on?"

Shiro took a moment, searching the crowd for Pidge and Allura. "It's an...well...it's an aphrodisiac..." He trailed off.

Hunk was stunned, mouth hanging open in shock. "That's just...allowed? They can put these on the table, at a public party?"  
"I think everyone but us knows what these are, considering they live here."

Hunk nodded dumbly, still shocked to learn what the tarts had in them. "Anything else I should worry about? 'Cause there's a lot of food and drink on the table. Oh no! What if I already ate some-"

"Just these, Hunk, nothing else," Shiro reassured him. The yellow paladin sighed in relief, shoulders slumping a bit.  
"Oh, thank goodness. I was worried there for a sec," 

Princess Valriya rushed over, panting softly as she did, pointing to the table. "I...I told Lance...but I can't find Princess Allura or the green paladin anywhere." 

Hunk and Shiro looked around, standing on tiptoes to try to spot the girls in the crowd. Shiro spotted Allura near the windows on the other side of the ballroom, standing with the Queen. "Allura's with the Queen, but I still don't see Pidge."

Pidge was wearing a simple green [dress](https://78.media.tumblr.com/a18bd0e0fbac3149ec2f7a3669c0d185/tumblr_pdn4r9OJWG1qlsqy2o1_500.png), probably the least fancy of them all. 

"We'll check the garden. Hunk, can you go tell Allura?"

He nodded, holding his plate above his head to avoid it getting knocked out of his hands, as Valriya and Shiro headed for the garden doors. There were several lamps lining the paths, however, it was still rather dark. "Should we split up?" 

"No, it's too dark for that I think. Stay close princess." Shiro held out his arm, Valriya slipping her arm through his as she kept her eyes peeled for the youngest paladin. 

As they moved further into the garden Shiro felt his stomach start aching from worry. He worried about all of the paladins, but Pidge held a special place in his heart; she was the youngest, the smallest, and even though he knew she could defend herself just fine he still felt protective over her. They were near the gazebo when they finally found her, seated on the ground with her head leaning against the cool stone bench.

"Pidge!" Shiro withdrew his arm from the princess, rushing over to kneel next to her. "Are you alright? What is it?"

"It's so hot...why is everything so hot?" 

Shiro's heart leapt into his throat, realization washing over him. "Pidge, did you eat anything?"  
"A...tart I think it's called? It looked like it had blueberries on it. It tasted nice, but then I started feeling hot so I came out here to cool down."

Valriya glanced back toward the ballroom, Shiro taking Pidge into his arms as he stood. The princess met his eyes, gesturing toward the palace. "We had rooms prepared for all of you, I'll take you to hers. Should I also fetch a doctor?"

Shiro started back to the building, the princess falling into step beside him. "You have medical training right? Could you look at her?"

"I...suppose I could if it would make her feel better."  
"Please? This is embarrassing, I don't want everyone else to worry too." Pidge's voice was quiet, her face buried in Shiro's shoulder.

Valriya nodded. "Alright, let's get you to your room, and I'll check you over."

\--

The trio made their way through the ballroom, unable to avoid the shocked and worried gazes of the crowd. Allura and the other paladins swarmed them, all talking at once as they tried to make sure Pidge was OK. Shiro reassured them as he passed, encouraging the others to return to the party instead of following. The queen calmed the crowd, soothing their worries, glancing back once or twice. Princess Valriya guided them to the guest rooms, opening the door to the one assigned to Pidge. Shiro practically jogged past her, setting the small girl on the bed and pulling off her shoes.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as the princess opened the window a bit, letting a cool breeze enter the room.  
"Still hot, but not as bad as before. And kinda tired." Pidge raised herself onto her elbows. "Am I sick? What was in those tarts or whatever it was?"

Princess Valriya sat next to her, placing her palm on her forehead, before taking her wrist between her fingers to check her pulse. "I'm so sorry! You and the others should have been warned about the Helas wine and tarts. They're potent aphrodisiacs, but we rarely have any visitors, so I don't think anyone thought to warn or remove them."

Pidge huffed softly before laying back down. "I'm tired. Can I just go to bed?"

Shiro nodded, standing and moving to wait by the door. "You should probably get changed first, is there a nightgown or something she can borrow?"  
"Of course let me get it," the princess made her way to the wardrobe on the left side of the room, reaching in to sift through various clothes inside of it. "Here, this should fit, though it'll likely be a bit big."

She handed a pale blue nightdress to Pidge, heading over to join Shiro by the door. "If you need anything there is an intercom system here," she pointed to a panel by the door, with a small blue button near the bottom. "There is always someone on staff who's still up. The bathroom's through there if you need it." She pointed to another door in the room on the right.

The green paladin nodded, before grabbing the nightdress and heading to the bathroom. "Night,"

As they left the room Shiro sighed softly. "Can you show me to my room too? I think it's time to head to bed for me."  
The princess looked a little disappointed but nodded. "Alright, your room should be this way." She started to the right, moving a few more doors down. "Here. Well, good night, Shiro,"  
"Good night princess,"

She paused, looking down for a moment, before standing on her tiptoes to press a quick kiss to his cheek. Before he could say anything she rushed off, leaving him standing by the door blushing and dazed.


End file.
